Elle est libre
by Miss De Lune
Summary: "Alors ça y est, tu sors avec James ?" Demanda son amie, toute excitée. "Je crois, oui." Rougit Lily. "Mais... Comment le prend Remus ?" Lily écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que Remus avait à faire dans cette histoire ?


_Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, et notamment Nevaeh qui appartient à mon ami Picotti... Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**ELLE EST LIBRE**

« Alors ça y est ? Tu sors avec James ? » Demanda April, toute excitée.

Elles sortaient d'un cours de métamorphose pendant lequel le professeur McGonagall avait été particulièrement intransigeante sur les bavardages et elles avaient à peine pu parler, sous peine de passer le restant de leurs jours en retenue à récurer la salle des trophées ou les cachots. Une perspective peu agréable.

« Oui, je crois que ça y est, oui… » Rougit Lily. « Tu avais peut-être raison, peut-être qu'il n'est pas si imbécile que ça… »

Le matin même, il l'avait embrassée devant tout le monde, en arrivant à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté la veille juste avant le couvre-feu, juste avant qu'elle aille faire sa ronde, et c'était là qu'ils avaient eu leur premier baiser, nettement plus intime que celui-ci, mais ses amies étaient déjà endormies quand elle était rentrée. Elle avait voulu garder ça pour elle, quelques instants. Mais depuis, elle était constamment harcelée par ses deux commères d'amies.

« Comment le prend Remus ? » Intervint Nevaeh.

« Comment ça ? » Fronça des sourcils la rousse. « Qu'est-ce qu'l vient faire là-dedans ? Il est ravi pour nous, évidemment ! Attendez, ne me dîtes pas que vous croyez _encore_ qu'il voulait sortir avec moi ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Non, bien sûr que non, on a compris je crois ! » Répondit précipitamment Nevaeh. « Mais… »

« Mais tu vas beaucoup moins le voir, maintenant que tu es avec James. Alors ça serait normal qu'il ne soit pas si content que ça. Voire même jaloux. » Acheva April.

« Il va quand même perdre sa meilleure amie. » Ajouta Nevaeh.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement et se reprit aussitôt. Elle secoua la tête et lança d'un air innocent : « Et vous ? Comment vous le prenez ? »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda April, sans comprendre.

« Eh bien si je sors avec James, il faut me comprendre, je vais devoir passer tout mon temps avec lui. Je ne peux déjà pas voir Remus, alors vous… » Répondit-elle, désinvolte.

« Mais… mais nous ce n'est pas pareil. On est tes copines, tes confidentes, celles avec qui tu parles potins ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! » S'affola April. « Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner, si ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Si je dois abandonner mon meilleur ami, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'arrêterais pas de voir mes amies… » Objecta Lily.

« Mais ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner tous tes amis parce que tu sors avec un garçon, tu n'as plus aucune vie sinon ! »

« Je croyais que c'était ce que vous sous-entendiez… »

« Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que… enfin… c'est…. »

« Oui ? » Questionna innocemment Lily. « C'est quoi ? »

« Ben Remus, c'est un garçon ! James ne va jamais apprécier que tu traînes avec un autre garçon que lui. »

« Faut le comprendre, il va se sentir en danger, tu passes vraiment tout ton temps avec Remus, on ne vous voit presque pas l'un sans l'autre… » Ajouta Nevaeh.

« Je pensais que tout le monde savait que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Remus et qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi, puisque je sors en plus avec James… »

« Bien sûr, que tout le monde sait. Il n'empêche que tout le monde se posera quand même des questions. Et se demandera pourquoi tu passes autant de temps avec Remus au lieu de l'accorder à James. Pourquoi il est encore ton ami alors que tu as James. Comme dit April, tu passes quand même toutes tes journées avec lui, presque chaque moment que tu as. »

« Pas vraiment, puisque je suis avec vous là, et pas avec lui. C'est bien que je passe du temps avec d'autres personnes. Mais que j'aime lui parler souvent, que j'ai souvent besoin de le voir, et d'être avec lui. »

« Oui mais ça n'est pas sain, ma chérie. Tout le monde te le dira. Votre relation va être très étrange, maintenant qu'il y a James. » Expliqua Nevaeh.

« Alors parce que j'ai un petit ami, je ne peux plus avoir de meilleur ami ? Mais tant que je n'en ai pas, ça va, parce que même si on sait que je ne veux pas sortir avec, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il y a dragon sous pierre, c'est ça ? En fait, si ça avait été une fille, ça aurait été normal que je sois encore très amie avec elle, mais comme c'est un garçon, je ne peux pas. Belle idée, les filles. » S'énerva Lily avant de partir en les plantant là.

« Lily, attends, ne t'en vas pas comme ça ! » Cria Nevaeh après seulement quelques pas.

« On ne voulait pas dire ça… » Ajouta April, la prenant par le bras.

« Si. Si, c'est ce que vous vouliez dire. Sous prétexte que je sors avec James, je ne peux plus avoir d'ami masculin proche. Je ne peux plus confier mes secrets à Remus. Même si c'est lui qui me comprend le mieux. Même si c'est mon meilleur ami. Même si j'adore passer du temps avec lui. Même si c'est mon confident. Parce que j'ai un autre mec dans ma vie, je ne peux plus, je n'ai plus le droit. Ben vous savez quoi ? Si ça gêne James, il peut aller se faire voir ! Parce qu'il ne remplacera jamais Remus, quoi qu'il en dise, et Remus ne prendra jamais sa place non plus ! » Fit-elle en se dégageant brusquement.

Elle s'enfuit en courant et partit à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait plus faim, et plus aucune envie de déjeuner. Elle ne voulait juste voir personne. Voilà, elle sortait à peine avec James et déjà les ennuis arrivaient, déjà on lui disait ce qu'elle devait faire, comment elle devait le faire, et qui elle devait fréquenter, maintenant qu'elle était passée de célibataire à en couple. Elle s'installa à une table, fulminant, et sortit ses parchemins pour réviser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réviser correctement, trop énervée pour continuer. Et à cet instant, Remus débarqua en catastrophe dans la bibliothèque et la chercha du regard. Elle eut beau se faire toute petite, il la trouva quand même. Il tira rapidement une chaise à côté d'elle, et s'installa, inquiet :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue déjeuner ? »

« April et Nevaeh. Elles pensent qu'on ne devrait plus se voir parce que je sors avec James, que je ne devrais plus avoir de temps pour toi. » Expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas faux, tu sais… James t'aime vraiment beaucoup, et je sais que tu es amoureuse de lui. Je m'en voudrais d'être la raison de votre rupture et que tu passes à côté du garçon de ta vie à cause de moi… Tu vas forcément devoir beaucoup moins me voir…. »

« Mais c'est quoi cette manie ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de continuer d'un ton plus bas, fusillée du regard par Madame Pince : « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je ne vais plus pouvoir te voir parce que je sors avec un garçon ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas partager mon temps entre les deux ? »

« Parce que James ne voudra peut-être pas, maintenant qu'il t'a, il ne va plus te lâcher, tu sais… » S'excusa Remus avec un pauvre sourire.

« Est-ce que je lui demande de ne plus te parler, ou de ne plus parler à Peter, à Sirius ? Non. Alors il n'a pas à me demander de ne plus discuter avec toi. Je suis libre, je l'étais avant lui, je le resterai avec lui. C'est comme ça. Et si ça ne lui plaît pas, il peut aller draguer ailleurs, je suis sûre que plein d'autres filles l'attendent à bras ouverts. »

« Ne dis pas ça, tu sais bien que tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur… Tu ne vas pas le laisser partir à cause de moi… Je peux m'effacer, tu sais, je ne suis pas jaloux, et je ne t'en voudrai pas… Tu ne vas pas rater l'homme de ta vie à cause de moi. »

« Oui ben s'il n'est pas capable de m'accepter comme je suis, avec mes amis, alors ça n'est pas l'homme de ma vie. On ne m'enferme pas dans une cage pour faire poupée d'exposition. »

« Ça, je crois que je le sais bien, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Tu es vraiment incroyable quand même. » Rit-il doucement. « Tu n'es pas faite pour être à la merci des autres… »

« Voilà, problème résolu. Et je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler, d'accord ? La prochaine fois que tu me dis que tu peux t'effacer, je te fais avaler toutes tes plumes. » Prévint-elle, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire. Elle avait au moins un allié. Et si James lui faisait le même coup dans la soirée, elle jurait qu'elle allait l'étrangler. Lentement. Très lentement.


End file.
